1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for making product recommendations appropriate for a recipient's interest and that are suited for giving as a gift.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the facets of shopping is gifting. Gifting may be the act of giving a present to somebody because of an occasion (e.g., birthday) or event (e.g., house warming party). People may also treat themselves or loved ones to a gift. Regardless of the occasion or the reason for gifting, there is often one common goal: delight the receiver. Although some approaches have been used to provide recommendations according to the interest of the recipient of a gift, these approaches do not take into account whether products related to the recipient's interests are in fact suitable for giving as a gift.